


Blond!

by Daelis



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein kleiner OS zum Frühlingswichteln :D Näheres erfährt man bei Animexx unter dem FF-Titel, falls es jemanden interessiert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blond!

Alles in allem hätte dieser Tag einer von der Sorte werden können, die Shikamaru am liebsten hatte. Ruhig, entspannt und still. Hätte. Darauf lag die Betonung. Der Tag hätte so werden können, wenn nicht Ino unerwartet zu Besuch gekommen wäre. Zwar wusste Shikamaru ihre Freundschaft durchaus zu schätzen, doch ihr ständiges Geplapper und Gezeter war anstrengend und lästig – was er ihr auch ganz offen immer wieder mitteilte. Doch Ino interessierte das nicht im geringsten.  
Sie war sichtlich aufgeregt und obendrein klatschnass, als sie eintraf. Die Kunoichi hatte genau genommen noch nicht einmal ihre Schuhe ganz ausgezogen, da begann sie schon, ihm zu erzählen, was sie so aufwühlte, ob er es nun wissen wollte oder nicht.  
„Dieser dumme Naruto!“ Shikamaru seufzte leise. Naruto also. Dann würde es wohl ein längeres Gespräch. Mit einer knappen Geste nickte er in Richtung der Couch, auf der er vor Ankunft der aufgeregten Frau noch gelegen hatte. „Ich hol' dir ein Handtuch.“ 

Als er wenige Momente später mit dem weichen Frotteetuch zurückkam und Ino dieses reichte, hatte sich diese nicht einmal ein bisschen beruhigt. Sie starrte grimmig drein, griff nach dem Handtuch und begann, sich das Haar ein wenig trocken zu rubbeln.  
Ihr rosafarbener Kimono war zwar auch klamm, doch sah nicht so durchnässt aus, wie er es erwartet hätte, obwohl Ino keine Jacke dabei gehabt hatte. Jeder andere an Shikamarus Stelle hätte es wohl nicht bemerkt, doch der Shinobi war ein überaus aufmerksamer Beobachter und so war es ihm nicht entgangen.  
Was denn der 'dumme Naruto' jetzt eigentlich getan hatte, um die Wut Inos auf sich zu ziehen, musste Shikamaru gar nicht erst erfragen. Die junge Frau verriet es ihm auch so. „Ich komme gerade vom Kirschblütenfest“, erklärte sie aufgebracht, „und habe die Krokusse und Schneeglöckchen für die Dekoration verteilt, als dieser durchgeknallte Spinner mich einfach so anfällt!“  
Shikamaru schwieg und sah Ino nur desinteressiert an. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre es etwas Neues, dass sich Naruto irgendwie rücksichtslos und unüberlegt verhielt. Man sollte meinen, inzwischen hätten sich alle – auch Ino – daran gewöhnt.

„Und mich einfach stehen lassen! Sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!“ Tatsächlich hatte er nicht wirklich zugehört und hatte keine Ahnung, wovon genau Ino jetzt gerade eigentlich sprach. Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, wollte er es auch gar nicht wissen. Seufzend antwortete er der Blonden mit einer Gegenfrage: „Also? Was hat Naruto so Schlimmes angestellt?“  
Das laute, genervte Geräusch der Frustration, das Ino von sich gab, sagte eigentlich schon genug aus, doch natürlich beließ sie es nicht dabei. „Er hat mich vor Sasuke lächerlich gemacht! Dieser Idiot hat mich einfach unter diese schimmelige, muffige Brücke gezogen! Kein Wunder, dass ich nun ganz nasse Füße hab! Und dann hat dieser Naruto auch noch nichts Besseres zu tun, als dumm zu grinsen und... und“ Sie stockte. „Und Mist zu labern! Dieser Idiot!“  
Jetzt war Shikamaru auch klar, wo genau Ino und Naruto gewesen waren. Es gab in der Nähe zum Kirschblütenfest nur eine einzige kleine Brücke, die über einen schmalen Fluss, der diesen Namen kaum verdiente, führte. Der war wiederum wohl im starken Regen angeschwollen und bald würde die Brücke kaum noch von Nutzen sein. Sie überflutete im Herbst regelmäßig. 

„Da hattet ihr ziemliches Pech. Heute Morgen war der Himmel doch noch klar und wolkenlos“, war alles, was ihm dazu einfiel. Prinzipiell war die Idee, sich unter die Brücke zu stellen ja erst einmal gar nicht so blöd. Allemal besser als unter einen der Bäume, denn bei Gewitter würde es dort immerhin schnell gefährlich. „Ziemliches Pech?!“, keifte Ino zurück und im gleichen Augenblick wusste Shikamaru, dass er besser den Mund hätte halten sollen. Eigentlich wollte sie seine Meinung ja überhaupt nicht, sondern nur ihren Frust rauslassen. „Ich rede doch nicht vom Wetter, sondern von Naruto!“, beschwerte sie sich und schnaubte aufgebracht, ehe sie gleich weiter wetterte.  
Shikamaru stellte die Ohren auf Durchzug. Ob er ihr zuhörte oder nicht, am Ende machte es ja doch keinen Unterschied, weil seine Meinung sie ohnehin nicht interessierte. Also könnte er ebenso gut seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängen und einfach gelegentlich nicken und 'Ja' sagen. Erst als sie in schimpfendem Tonfall mit den Worten: „Er ist so unglaublich... blond!“ endete, horchte er auf. „Du bist selbst blond“, erwiderte Shikamaru trocken und bereute die Worte sofort, war nun er es, über den sich Schimpf und Schande ergossen. 

Als Ino schließlich ging, war er erleichtert. Natürlich mochte er sie, aber sie war eben auch... anstrengend. Manchmal zumindest und heute war eindeutig einer dieser Tage gewesen. Gerade hatte er es sich wieder auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und liebäugelte mit der Grenze zum Schlaf, als es schon wieder klopfte. Gönnte man ihm denn heute keine Ruhe? Einen Moment lang erwog Shikamaru, ob er sich nicht einfach umdrehen und so tun sollte, als hätte er das Klopfen nicht gehört, als es nun energischer gegen die Tür hämmerte und er sich mit tonlosem Seufzen seinem Schicksal ergab. Vielleicht, mit etwas Glück – oder etwas mehr – war es ja nur Ino, die etwas vergessen oder verloren hatte. Einen Ohrring oder so.  
Diese Hoffnung enttäuschte der Anblick der Person vor seiner Tür allerdings gleich wieder. Zwar war auch dieser Besuch von goldenem Schopfe gekrönt und kaum weniger ungeduldig als Ino Yamanaka, doch es handelte sich dieses Mal um eben den Chaoten, über den die junge Frau sich bei ihm so ausführlich beklagt hatte. Naruto wirkte angespannt und war klatschnass.

„Naruto“, grüßte Shikamaru seinen Freund knapp, der sich ebenso energisch und ohne zu fragen den Weg in seine Wohnung bahnte wie Ino vor ihm. Er ahnte schon, dass ihm Naruto die gleiche Geschichte, der er eben bewusst nicht gelauscht hatte, noch einmal erzählen würde. Immerhin würde der sich dabei knapp fassen.  
„Oh man, diese Ino!“, ächzte der Blonde und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Ironischerweise tat er auch dies Ino gleich und erwischte sogar den gleichen Platz, auf dem die Schöne vor ihm gesessen hatte. Shikamaru rollte mit den Augen, holte eine Flasche Wasser hervor und schenkte ihnen beiden ein. „Was gibt’s?“ „Die spinnt einfach!“ Damit ging es nun wohl los. Ein Teil von ihm wollte schon abschalten, doch Naruto wirkte nicht einmal verärgert, sondern eher verletzt und das allein hielt ihn davon ab, es bei ihm genau so zu halten wie mit Ino, der er nicht wirklich aufmerksam zugehört hatte. „Geht das auch genauer?“

Narutos Geschichte fiel knapp aus und ein wenig hätte sich Shikamaru schon vor den Kopf geschlagen. Viel lieber jedoch hätte er die Köpfe seiner blondschöpfigen Freunde gegen einander geschlagen. So viel Dusseligheit gehörte doch wirklich verboten.

„Heute war doch das Kirschblütenfest. Wieso warst du eigentlich nicht da?“ Er unterbrach sich kurz, sah fragend drein und fuhr fort, als Shikamaru nur eine Augenbraue hob und an seinem Wasser nippte. Ein klares Zeichen für Naruto, weiter zu erzählen. „Naja, jedenfalls war die Wiese wirklich toll geschmückt und der Himmel war strahlend Blau. Wir waren spazieren und wollten sogar noch picknicken als plötzlich ein Regenguss losging. Da hab ich diese Zicke unter die kleine Brücke gezogen, damit ihr neuer Kimono nicht nass wird. Sie hat immerhin die ganze Zeit davon gesprochen, wie schön der ist und wie empfindlich dieses Seidenzeugs. Doch anstatt sich zu bedanken, fährt die mich einfach an.“ Naruto verzog das Gesicht und schien nun fast ein wenig zu schmollen. „Dabei wollte ich nur nett sein und hab ihr sogar meine Jacke gegeben. Die hat sie mir als Dank dann ins Gesicht gepfeffert, kaum, dass Sasuke und Sakura abgedampft waren.“  
Nun senkte der Blonde den Blick und seufzte leise. Warum, fiel Shikamaru nicht schwer zu erraten, wusste doch jeder im Dorf, dass Naruto lange für das Mädchen mit der hohen Stirn und den rosafarbenen Haaren geschwärmt hatte – ebenso wie diese für den Uchiha-Sprössling. 

Im Grunde, so klärte es sich ihm nun auf, hatte Naruto versucht, nett zu sein und Ino hatte es missgedeutet als Rücksichtslosigkeit. Na wunderbar. Und er sollte da nun den Schlichter spielen? Dazu hatte Shikamaru ja mal gar keine Lust. Wenn er es allerdings nicht tat, das schwante ihm, müsste er sich von Ino noch häufig diese Story auftischen lassen, auch wenn zumindest Naruto sie in spätestens drei Tagen wieder vergessen hatte. Ino war da deutlich nachtragender.  
Noch während er abwog, lehnte sich Naruto auf seinem Sofa zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Dabei wollte ich nur nett sein. Wieso ist Ino nur immer so... so...“ „Blond?“, half ihm Shikamaru auf die Sprünge und grinste nur verhalten. Wenn die beiden nur ahnten, wie ähnlich sie über einander dachten. „Ja genau! Halt warte.. Ich bin auch blond!“ Erst ereiferte Naruto sich noch, dann bemerkte er den Denkfehler dahinter. Doch anstatt wie Ino zuvor Shikamaru auszuschimpfen, lachte er nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat ja auch gute Seiten.“ Shikamaru widerstand der Versuchung zu widersprechen, obwohl ihm schon ein wenig danach war, wenn er bedachte, wie sehr ihn Ino heute schon genervt hatte. Viel lieber läge er jetzt hier auf dem Sofa und schliefe anstatt sich das Genöle dieser beiden Blondinen über einander anzuhören. „Dann geh zu ihr und sag es ihr“, ächzte der Dunkelhaarige und hob den Blick gen Decke, als gäbe es dort jemanden, der ihn aus seiner Lage befreien konnte.

„Pass auf, Naruto. Geh einfach zu Ino und sag ihr das. Nicht mir. Ihr musst du das erzählen.“ Am liebsten hätte er Naruto gleich aus dem nächstgelegen Fenster geworfen, als dieser nur beleidigt zurückgab: „Nee! Mit dieser Zicke hab' ich nichts zu bereden!“ Statt den Blonden zu werfen, seufzte er jedoch nur. Wäre er nicht so faul, hätte er ihn geworfen, da war sich Shikamaru sicher. Narutos Glück. „Dann hör auf, mich voll zu jammern. Ich kann's auch nicht ändern.“ Eine Weile lang schwiegen sie einander an, bis Naruto – ganz er selbst – von einem Augenblick auf den anderen beschloss, er sei schon viel zu lange hier und es werde Zeit, heimzugehen. Und außerdem regne es ja auch nicht mehr so stark.  
Zumindest in einem Punkt musste Shikamaru ihm zustimmen: Er war schon viel zu lange hier und hielt ihn vom Nachdenken und Schlafen ab. Das mit dem Regen sah er etwas anders, doch er machte keine entsprechende Bemerkung, kannte er seinen Freund doch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er doch zu Ino gehen und mir ihr reden würden, obwohl er eben noch das Gegenteil gesagt hatte. So war Naruto eben.

Shikamaru hasste es, aber da er es Chouji versprochen hatte, hatte er sich am nächsten Morgen tatsächlich in einen Yukata geworfen und war zum zweiten Tag des Kirschblütenfests gegangen. Als er eintraf, war das Fest schon in vollem Gange und sein bester Freund saß an einem Stand und futterte Takoyaki. „Hey Chouji.“ „Hallo Shikamaru.“ Er machte nur Pause, um ihn zu grüßen, dann aß Chouji weiter und Shikamaru ließ den Blick umher schwenken. Es war wirklich eine Menge los. Nachdenklich griff er sich auf eines der Takoyakibällchen, als er Naruto und Ino bemerkte. Friedlich, sie bei ihm eingehakt und offensichtlich in ein Gespräch vertieft. „He, iss ni-“ Chouji unterbrach sich und sah sich auch um, als er Shikamarus Blick bemerkte. „Ist da was?“ „Nein, nichts.“ Naruto und Ino. Erst stritten sie sich wegen solchem Unfug und nun waren sie ein Herz und eine Seele. Die Zwei waren doch einfach nur... blond!


End file.
